Just another Kirby Dare thingy
by mkmkmk
Summary: Title says it all... T for language... I'll do my best to keep it T. DICONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY NOR THE HOBBIT. THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS OF NINTENDO, HAL, AND J. R. R. TOLKIEN.**

* * *

***HUGE ASS THUNDERY SOUND***

Dedede: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE BUNNIES ARE GONNA GET MEH!

Escargoon: Sire, please calm down. It's just a little thunder and lightning and rain-

***HUGE ASS SHRIMP CRASHING INTO THE WINDOW, LANDING IN FRONT OF ESCARGOON***

Escargoon: ...and big shrimp randomly crashing into random places.

Dedede: Oh... Go make meh a sandwich, slave!

Escargoon: *sighs* Yes, sire. *leaves*

Dedede: Now let's see what's on TV... *turns on TV*

Dark cloaked figure on TV: _Dedede..._

Dedede: *screams like a little girl*

Dark cloaked figure on TV: *jumps out of the TV* _You're soul is mine..._

Dedede: *faints*

Dark cloaked figure: Dammit... *looks around* So this is where that rainbow unicorn on crack took me... cool.

Escargoon: *back* I made your sandwich, si- Who are you?

Dark cloaked figure: *thinks for a second* *smiles evily* I'm a host...

Escargoon: A what?

Dark cloaked figure: Hehehe... *cracks knuckles*

Escargoon: *thinks he's about to die* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dark cloaked figure: *tired of the screaming* What are you screaming about? I'm not gonna hurt you.

Escargoon: *stops* Really?

Dark cloaked figure: *crossing her fingers behind her back* I would never do that...

Meta Knight, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Sir Arthur, Sir Nonsurat, Sir Dragato, Sir Falspar, Sirica, Knuckle Joe, a reincarnation of Nightmare, Customer Service, Chef Kawasaki, Mabel, Samo, Cheif Bookem, Buttercup, Mayor Blustergas, Hana, Honey, Iro, Spikehead, Mr. Chip, Doron, Tokkori, Rick, Coo, Kine, Chuchu, Ribbon, Adeline, Landia, Yin-Yarn, Prince Fluff, Daroach and his gang, Zero Two, Galacta Knight, Marx, Magolor, Dark Matter, Dark Mind, Sailor Dee, Waddle Doo, Bandanna Dee, Trident Knight, Mace Knight, Axe Knight, Captain Vul, and all the other characters a lazy authoress didn't type: *bursting through either a door, portal, or plothole* WHAT HAPPENED!?

Kirby: *also bursts in* POYO!?

Dyna Blade: CAW!?

Dyna Chick: CAW!?

Tuff: *points at Nightmare* HOW IS HE ALIVE!?

Dark cloaked figure: *derp* Right there... *points above* ...re-in-car-na-tion... so he's been revived by my bunny.

Tuff: What?

Dark cloaked figure: EXACTLY! *runs around in circles*

Dedede: *wakes up* GAH! WHAT HAPPENED!?

Dark cloaked figure: ...this is going better than I imagined it would be... *snaps fingers*

Everyone except Dcf: *sitting in a nice neat circle with lots of purple pillows* What the hell...

Dcf: What? I like purple... AND BUNNIES! *makes purple demented bunny (as seen on my profile pic) appear*

Demented Bunny: DIE IN HELL BIOTCHES! *jumps at Kirby crew*

Everyone: ...

Demented Bunny: ;( You're no fun... *hops away*

Sword: Y'know... that bunny was friggin' adorable.

Blade: *suddenly able to be understood* Yeah... it kinda was.

Customer Service: You can... talk?

Blade: *narrows eyes* What's that supposed to mean?

Customer Service: *shrugs* I watch you all the time, you usually speak only gibberish.

Blade: o.o

Sword: O.O

Everyone else except Customer Service: o.O

Customer Service: ...what? *finally gets it* um... *blushes* NO!

Dcf: B) r u sure?

Customer Service: *blushes harder*

Dcf: *shoves Kawasaki's food down his throat*

Customer Service: AAAACK... *dead*

Nightmare: O.O

Tuff: Damn straight...

Tiff: *smacks*

Tuff: AY! WHAT GIVES WOMAN!?

Tiff: EXCUSE ME!?

Tuff: WHAT!? DIDJA FART!?

Tiff: WHAT!? *punches*

Tuff: *KOed*

Falspar: FATALITY.

Everyone else: *still wondering why they're still sitting there* *gets up and begins to leave*

Dcf: *snaps fingers*

***HUGE ASS NACHOS FALL FROM THE SKY, FOLLOWED BY A HELL OF A LOAD OF CHEESE AND SALSA***

Dcf: Whoops...

Demented Bunny: I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

Dcf: I should stop going on crack rainbow unicorn rides... *snaps fingers again*

Everyone: *back* WTF!?

Dcf: *creepy voice* _You're not going anywhere... _*turns to wall*

Demented Bunny: CAN I SAY IT? CAN I SAY IT? CAN I SAY IT?

Dcf: *reading* OH MAH FRIGGIN' GLOB! THORIN IS SO AWESOMESAUCE!

Demented Bunny: I'll take that as a yes... THIS LAZY AS HELL AUTHOR HAS DECIDED TO STOP BEING A SISSY AND REDO HER T AND D THINGY!

Dcf: *still reading* *looks up* hi... *reads again*

Kirby Crew: Huh?

Demented Bunny: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOU GET TORTURED! LIKE MANY OTHER AUTHORS DID TO YOU!

Kirby Crew: ...Great...

DB: IKR? THIS LAZY ASS AUTHOR WILL EXCEPT DARES, or truths, BY PM ONLY, mostly because she doesn't want to get scary notices. NO M-RATED DARES, please, she not even an official teen yet... but she is way more mature than she seems.

Dcf: heeeeeeeeey... I take reviews too...

DB: NO YOU DON'T.

Dcf: Yesh i do...FLUFFY BUNNY!

DB: SHI-

Dcf: *huggles*

DB: -T... Cole is back.

***HUGE ASS THUNDERY SOUND***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry. I don't think I put this in the last chapter *is too lazy to check* so here it is! I DONT OWN KIRBY NOR ANY OTHER CHARACTER BESIDES MY OWN. AND I DON'T OWN THESE SONGS: DEMONS, IMAGINE DRAGONS**

* * *

Cole: *crying in a corner*

Dedede: What's up with her?

Nonsurat: How am I supposed to know?

Dedede: I wasn't asking you.

D. B.: She hasn't been in contact with electronics for two whole weeks. That is a complete Hell for her.

Cole: *back to normal* Okay! We gotz dares! First one is from-

D. B.: Woah, wait. You said you only take PMs and this one's a review.

Cole: -_-' WELL, I'VE NEVER BEEN GOOD AT FOLLOWING MY OWN RULES! DO YOU MIND?! Okay, first one is from **My Imagination12 **and he/she said,

_*laughs like a retard* so funny TDT  
DARZZ  
Meta Knight: be... A FISH!_

Cole: *clasps hands together* Well, Mety?

Meta Knight: Please don't call me that, miss, and I don't think that...dare is even possible to accomplish.

Cole: YES IT IS! NOW BE A FISH!

Meta Knight: *silent*

Cole: *epic rage*

Meta Knight: *sigh* Bubble, bubble.

Cole: (C:)

Fumu: *giggles*

Meta Knight: *embarrassed blush*

Cole: Hold on...what happened to Tiff?

Fumu: Who?

Cole: ...nevermind...

Galacta Knight: PFFFFFFFT! *pointing at Meta* Seriously?

Cole: Yeah? *holds up scythe* Got a problem?

Galacta: *gulps*

Cole: That's what I thought.

D. B.: NEXT!

_Nightmare:GO TO DA CORNER OF SHAME!_

Nightmare: No.

Cole: *points gun at his head*

Nightmare: *scoffs* You don't scare me, child.

Cole: *puts gun down* I know, but you should be scared of them. *opens door to DE FANGIRL PIT OF DEWM*

Fangirls: *super loud squeals* NIGHTMARE! GET HIM!

Nightmare: Who are these women?

Cole: See ya! *kicks him in*

Nightmare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Fangirls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! *attacks Nightmare*

Cole: *closes door* I'll bring him back out in an hour, then you can all see what fangirls are capable of.

Voice from behind door: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Everyone: (O.O)

Cole: Eh... He'll be fine. I'll put him in DA CORNER OF SHAME later. Next?

_everyone: spazz over... THE DOOR! IT CAN SEE INTO UR SOULS O.O(from charlie the unicorn)_

Everyone: OMFG! THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO OUR SOULS! *overly dramatic spazz*

DOOR OF DEWM: DAMN STRAIGHT.

Everyone: (0.0) *did not expect that*

Cole: What's Charlie the Unicorn?

D. B.: *shrug* Next...

_blade: be a DOG_

Blade: *gets on floor* Woof! *crawls around*

Bun: *laughing super hard*

Cole: *kicks him and Tokkori into DE PIT OF DEWM*

Tokkori: AAAAAH! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!

Cole: You're annoying.

Meta Knight: *metafacepalm*

Falspar: Woah, woah, woah! Woah! He has his own FACEPALM?! That's not fair!

Cole: Well, he IS cooler than you, and he IS more popular and well known so...

Falspar: *whining like a little kid* WHY DONT I GET ONE? WAHAHAHAHAHA! *crying*

Cole: What a baby.

Arthur: He has always been like that.

Escargon: That's obvious.

Cole: Hey, where's Dedede?

Dedede: *eating chocolate brownies*

Cole: HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK YOU FAT, IMPUDENT PENGUIN! *death glare*

D. B.: Let's move on.

_sword: be a BUNNY. __thats it for now. I SHALL RETURN :3_

Sword: ?

Blade: *still on all-fours* Just hop around and eat carrots and you won't get hurt.

Sword: *does as told* Eh... Eee! Eee! *nibbles carrot* Eee! Eee!

Blade: *thinks* _God, he's so fricking cute!_

Cole: HE'S WHAT!?

Blade: Hm?

Cole: I-I heard y-your thoughts! A-and you th-thought that h-he was...

Realization: *smacks Blade*

Blade: 0-0 *tackles Cole*

Cole: 0.o

Blade: *hisses* _Not a word..._

Cole: Yes, miss.

Everyone (except Meta Knight and Sword): MISS?!

D. B.: Next is **Destiny Willowleaf**

_Yay! ToD!_  
_Kirby - Gourmet race against Dedede_

Kirby: Poyo!

Dedede: *game face* Bring it on!

Cole: *announcer voice* LADIES AND GENTELMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS!

*rock music*

Cole: RIGHT HERE IS THE SAVIOR OF DREAMLAND! THE INVINCIBLE PUFFBALL! KIRBY! AND HIS OPPONENT, DEDEDE!

Dedede: That's KING Dedede.

Cole: Shut up. ON YOUR MARK. GET SET. RACE!

*like, thirty minutes later*

Dedede: YEAH! I WIN!

Cole: Kirby...you're a disgrace.

Kirby: :( *kills Dedede*

Everyone: D8

D. B.: Let's move on.

_Meta Knight - Dance to Party Rock Anthem_

Meta Knight: Party what?

Cole: I have no idea either. *looks it up* Oh cool! *turns it on*

Meta Knight: ...

Cole: DANCE YA BIG METAL BLUEBERRY

Meta Knight: ?

Cole: *eyeroll* *grabs Fumu* *holds up knife*

Fumu: *screams*

Meta Knight: *red eyes* *unsheaths sword* Let. Her. Go. Now.

Cole: *slow blink*

Meta Knight: ...

Realization: *smacks Meta Knight*

Meta Knight: ... (-_-) Oh God. Fine.

Cole: *lets go*

Fumu: *runs to Meta Knight* *hides*

Cole: Well?

Meta Knight: *blushes* In front of everyone?

Cole: Hey, you want to end up like Nightmare?

Meta Knight: O.O No...

Cole: Then complete the goddamn dare.

Meta Knight: *takes Fumu's hands* *dances with her*

Fumu: *deep blush* *also dances*

Cole: Next. (God this is going really slow)

_Sirica - Do Let it Go, movie version._

Silica: Alright. Ahem.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like_

_I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn my back and slam the door!_

_I don't care!_

_What they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold's never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that one controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through!_

_No lights, no roads, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_I'm one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand!_

_And here I'll stay!_

_Let the storm rage on_

_..._

_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallizes like and icy blast!_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold's never bothered me anyway._

*applause*

Cole: I memorized that song. Next! Oh and here's some chocolate, Silly.

Silica: Don't call me that. *takes chocolate*

_Adeline and Ado - Do a duet_

Adeline: Eh...okay?

Ado: What song?

Cole: *hands papers*

Ado: Whew! I thought it was going to be something gay. Alright let's sing!

_I'm at war with the world and they_

_Try to pull me into dark _

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms!_

Adeline:_ It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast!_

_You breath into me at last!_

Ado: _I'm awake!_

Both: _I'm alive!_

Ado: _Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now!_

Both: I_t's my time!_

Ado: _I do what I want_

_'Cause this is my life!_

_Here!_

Adeline: _Right here!_

Ado: _Right now!_

Adeline: _Right now!_

_Stand my ground and never back down!_

Ado: _I know what I believe inside,_

_'Cause I'm awake and I'm alive!_

Cole: *gives cookies* I love that song.

D. B.: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. NEXT GODDAMMIT!

_Dark MK - Do the Disco_

DMK: NO...

Cole: *opens DE FANGIRL PIT OF DEWM*

Voice inside: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

DMK: O.o *disco dances*

Everyone (except Meta Knight and Zero 2): BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cole: *hiccups* Okay, next.

_Magolor - Listen to "I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65._

Magolor: *already listening*

Dragato: Why-

Cole: _Hypnotism..._

Dragato: o.o *scoots away*

Cole: Yeah...

_Grill - Sing Call me Maybe_

Grill:_ I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way-_

Cole: ENOUGH!_  
_

_mkmkmk - Can Blitz join in? She's an OC. Imagine an epicer remake of a non-NightMare controlled WolfWrath._

Cole: Of course! *poofs her in*

Blitz: Woah! *looks around* ...?

Wolfwrath: You're in a torture chamber. Please try to not panic.

Blitz: It's a T&amp;D isn't it?

Silverstone (my wolfwrath OC): Yep! Jeez, you catch on fast!

Cole: Silver! When'd you get here?

S. S.: I'm replacing Demented Bunny. He doesn't feel very good.

Cole: -.- He lied.

S. S.: I don't care. Next?

_Dedede - Try to run a mile_

Dedede: But I can't. I'll die.

Cole: *gets out whip* HOW 'BOUT NOW?

Dedede: OH SHIT! *runs*

Cole: *chases*

S. S. And Blitz: NEXT...

_Blade - WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME_

Blade: *epic pose* CUZ I AM!

Sword: *nosebleed*

Meta: (-.-')

Blitz: *eyeroll* Next.

_Sword - *slaps him with a fish*_

Sword: *helmet flys off* *blink*

Fangirls in DE FANGIRL PIT OF DEWM: SWOOOOOOOOOOOORD! KAAWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

S. S.: NEXT!

_Galacta Knight - :D_

Galacta: :D

S. S.: *eats him*

Blitz and Wothwrath: O_O'

Kirby crew: *not paying attention*

S. S.: Hehehe...next.

_Meta Knight and DMK - Do a dance for Reflection._

DMK: WHAT!? I HAVE TO DANCE WITH HIM?!

S. S.: *licks lips*

DMK: GO AHEAD!

S. S.: *eats* Okay, I'm stuffed.

Other two: (*O*)

S. S.: Meta you don't have to dance now.

Meta: :)

Fumu: *muttering* Dammit...

Meta: Hm?

Fumu: *blush* Nothing...

Meta: *suspicious*

S. S.: I'm gonna separate those two sometime...next.

_Wolfwrath - Why do so many people enjoy your only episode?_

Wolfwrath: I believe it is because I only appear in the series once, as far as I remember anyway. It may also be because, aside from Kirasakin, I am the coolest demon beast in the anime.

Cole: *suddenly back* Meta and Dark are the coolest, but you're cool too. *poofs away*

Blitz: o.O next?

_Escargoon - *gives an epically useful tool set*_

Escargon: Thank you. *takes* :D

_Sir Arthur and friends - Try to play Kirby's Return to Dreamland_

Arthur and others: *already playing*

Falspar: Come on guys! One more hit and he's dead!

Magolor on game: *dead*

Arthur and others: YEAH!

Magolor: That's offensive.

Magolor on game: *turns into Magolor Soul*

Arthur and others: SHIT!

Magolor: c:

_Marx- Do you like April Fools?_

Marx: Yes! You should have seen the prank I pulled on Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo...

S. S.: *puts communicator on his head*

Kirby: GODDAMMIT!YOUTRIEDTOKILLMEYOUWORTHLESSPIECEOFSHIT!

Marx: O:)

Kirby: *attacks*

S. S.: *eats Kirby* Oooooooh... Blitz, you eat the rest.

_Sirica(again) - WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME! Also, where did you get your weapon from/how did you find it?_

Silica: I dunno, cuz I managed to hurt Sir Meta Knight? I got my gun from my mother's room, before I ran away from home to find and take Galaxia.

_Meta-Knights - DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN! *dances it*_

Meta-Knights: The what?

Cole: *back with dead Dedede* _I'm back... _The caramelldansen is a dance that the S.W.A.T. Team likes to dance to.

Meta-Knights: Oh...

Cole: DANCE *turns on da music from DA BOOMBOX OF TORTURE*

Meta-Knights: *dances*

_Tiff - What's your favorite song?_

Fumu: A Thousand Years.

Cole: Wow... Seriously?

Fumu: *nods*

Cole: Why?

Fumu: *blushing* I have my reasons.

Cole: €&amp; hehehe...

_Tuff - SING._

Bun: Is that me?

Cole: YES. *hands papers*

Bun: This song looks weird.

Cole: Just sing. *holds up knife* Or do you want to do something else?

Bun: *sigh*

_When the days are cold _

_And the cards all fold._

_When the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold._

_When the dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_All the blood runs stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Hear 'em call us "the last of all"_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So we dug your grave_

_In the masquerade_

_We were callin' out_

_In the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I'm 'ellbound_

_No this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide that truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_You're eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how!_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Everyone: (O o O) Woah...

Cole: God, I love that song.

_mkmkmk - I have a thing with songs at the moment, so that's why there are so many song dares._

Cole: That's okay. I get real crazy about songs too. I have a ton of song fics planned in my head, which I probably won't write, I dunno.

_Rona - Have you seen Mulan?_

Rona: Yeah. Cole showed me. It was really cool.

Cole: Welp... I guess that's all for this chappie! See ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY NOR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NOR GANGNAM STYLE NOR IMAGINE DRAGONS AND ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT ISN'T MINE LIKE WHEATLEY AND CHELL FROM PORTAL.**

**I got real lazy near the end of this chapter and slightly inappropriate... eh... I hope you guys still think it's funny.**

* * *

Cole: AAAAAAAAND, WE ARE BACK!

Kirby Crew: *groan*

Cole: _Be wary of your actions._

Arthur: D8

Cole: Okay first up is a reviewer named-

D. B.: You said no reviews...

Cole: -_- Well, I'm just going to ignore you, *chuckle* but, you should be used to that by now.

Bunny from _Rise of the Guardians:_ Pitch, you shadow sneakin' ratbag, come 'ere!

Cole: DEMENTED OLIVER BUNNY! YOU TURN THAT OFF THIS INSTANT, YOU HEAR ME?!

Pitch: Tch, go suck an egg, rabbit.

D. B.: *sigh* Yes, Mistress Cole.

Cole: *deep breath* Okay, keep yourself from switching personalities... Alrighty! As I was saying, first up is a reviewer named _**DC** _and he/she said:

_Le gasp_  
_OH GOD PLEASE BRING WHEATLY AND SPACE CORE FOR A CAMEO!_

Cole: YES WHEATLEY! *poofs them in*

Wheatley: WAAA! Huh? W-w-where am I?

Space Core: GAAAH! NO, WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'S SPACE?! NO! I NEEDED TO SEE IT ALL!

Cole: *faraway look* _I'm afraid that feat is impossible to accomplish my dear sphere of highly advanced technology. You see, space is infinity. It is growing. The amazing and mysterious ways of redshift is enlarging our universe to an impossible size and it will keep growing till far past the end of the human race..._

Kirby Crew: D8

Space Core: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wheatley: (O) What the bloody hell is happening!?

Cole: _Something beyond your wildest nightmares..._

Wheatley: GAAAAAAAAAH!

Chell: *crashes through a wall*

Wheatley: CHELL!

Chell: *face lights up* *grabs Wheatley*

Wheatley: OH THANKS MATE I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD COME AND FIND ME!

Chell: *smiles*

Cole: Shiza, get a room you two.

Dark: How does that even work? I mean, a robot and a human? No. Just no.

Cole: Okay...like this. *steals Wheatley*

Chell: *attacks Cole*

Cole: HEY! WHAT GIVES WOMAN?! *runs into a random room*

Chell: *attempts to follow* *is stopped by SilverStone*

S. S.: *growls* You ain't goin' nowhere missy.

_***Loud screams and yells for help come from behind the door***_

S. S.: He'll be fine...

Wheatley behind door: HEEEEEEEEELP! CHEEEEEEEELLLL!

Cole behind door: SHUT UP BEFORE I ELECTROCUTE YOU!

Chell: *trying to scoot closer to the door*

S. S.: You're not very sneaky.

Human Wheatley and Cole: *crash through the door*

Wheatley: *gets up* *falls down*

Cole: *laughs*

Chell: *gasp* *runs to his side*

Falspar: EEEEEEW! He's all white and fleshy, it's disgusting!

Cole: How 'bout I turn you into a fleshy, white human?

Random guy: *whispers* Burned...

Falspar: ...Naw, I'm cool with what I'm now.

Random guy: *points at Fumu* God, you know how much that chick turns me on?

Fumu: WHAT?

Cole: *ignores everyone* Then no comments.

Random guy: God damn...Cole, They're turnin' up the heat dawg.

Cole: Hm?

Chell and Wheatley: *making out*

Cole: *pushes them into a room* Next

_Now dares._

_Magolor and Marx- Soul form. Both of you._

Cole: Okay... Maggie? Marxie-pon?

Magolor: MAGOLOR SOOOOOOUUUUULLLLL!

Marx: MARX SOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLL!

Fumu: *screams*

Meta Knight: *unfazed*

Cole: I don't like this next one... e_e *pokes yaoi*

_MK and DMK- Make out in a closet for us yaio fans._

Cole: NO! *kills Dark*

Meta Knight: Thank you...

Fumu: XD

Cole: I may read and sometimes like yaoi, but not with my favorite characters. I friggin' hate you Kirby.

Kirby: ;'(

Cole: NEXT!

_Silica- MORE CHOCOLATE!_

Cole: Here Silly.

Silica: DO NOT CALL ME THAT! *takes chocolate*

Cole: Next.

_Dedede- You're new name is Fatty-fat_

Fatty-Fat: Shit.

Cole: Damn straight. NEXT!

_Have fun *rides nyan cat away*_

Cole: Huh... OPPA RANDOM STYLE!

Everyone: *dancing* WTF!?

D. B.: _Eeeeeeh sexeh ladeh._

Cole: _Woop woop woop wo-woop OPPA RANDOM STYLE!_

S. S.: NEXT!

Cole: :( fieeeeeeen...

**_My Imagination12_**

_OMG IM SOREE MY BRAIN IS AWEFUL.T.T can i be guest in it too please? im generally just a very hyper girl who spazzes over anything_

Cole: Sure! You'll be known as M I12 though...

M I12: *poofs in* GAH! THE DOOR! IT'S TAKING MY SOOOOUUUL! *coughs*

THE DOOR: DAMN STRAIGHT...

M I12: o.o

Cole: Yeah... You can read your dares now... *edges away from door*

M I12: ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

_Magolor: Here is a bag of apples. I know u adore them, and can u give me a hug? -epicly cute face-_

Magolor: But...I don't have a mouth... *takes apples* They are shiny though...

Cole: *eats one* And tasty...

Random guy: OH DAWG! BITCH JUS' SHOWED YOU UP MAN!

M I12: *dramatic gasp* Oh Maggie! Turn into soul form then eat one.

Magolor: *does as told* Oh...gosh...Oh gosh... *Roman soldier outfit* THIS IS... SCRUMPTIOUS!

M I12: NEXT!

_silverstone: u like eating them. well then, eat DAT DERE DEDEDE!_

S. S.: Already did. And some others.

Person in her belly: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

Cole: *huggles* YOUR A GOOD DOGGIE! YES YOU ARE!

M I12: next!

_u, magolor, landia, kirby and some others: preform Antonejames's flipnote, OVER NINE THOUSAND! the watch attual videoo_

Cole: Holy Nova, ever heard of spelling?

M I12: Yeah, just wasn't in da mood. Ya know?

Cole: ...NO EXCUSES...

Random guy: BOOMSHAKKALAKA!

Cole: I don't even know what the hell that is, next!

M I12: Hey!

_nightmare: go in the DREADED CORNA OF SAME! U MUST DO IT!_

Cole: Heeeeey...where is Nightmare?

Meta: He's still in the pit.

Cole: Oh... *proofs him to DA CORNAH OF SHAME*

Nightmare: *covered in kisses, lipstick marks, parts of t-shirts, a couple of bras, and blood and clothes are ripped real bad* :)

Everyone: D8,`

Random guy: OOOOOOOH, SNAP BITCHES!

Nightmare: *red faced* Most of them were really nice to me...

Cole: *pukes*

M I12: *barfs*

Kirby, Falspar, Galacta: *jealous*

Nonsurat and Dragato: O.O

Fumu: *staring at Meta*

Meta: ...

D. B.: Oooooh, I'd like that...

Cole: :(

S. S.: NEXT?

_landia: scare someone just cause itll be funny_

Landia: *grinning creepily*

Magolor: *hiding*

Marx: Tsh. Sissy.

Landia: *really close to Marx* _Hi there..._

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!

Marx: HOLYMOTHEROFSHITOHMYEFFINGSONOFABITCH!

Random guy: Oooooh...BURNED DAWG!

Cole: Oooookay?

_zero two: I KNOW U LIKE PANCAKES!_  
_BWHAHA IM SO EVIL P:_

Zero 2: :( I know, but I can't eat them without a mouth.

Cole: Doesn't it just go through your face?

M I12: Yeah, that's what happens with the waddle dees and doos.

Random guy: BURNED!

02: *shrugs wings*

Cole: Okay, next person? My Imagination12, you can go home now.

M I12: ...Fine, but I m taking this door.

Cole: _IT CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOULSSSSSSSSSS._

**_DestinyWillowleaf_**

_Ch. 2 - AWESOME! XD_

Cole: Thank you!

_Galacta Knight - What song do you thinks sums up your life?_

Galacta: I...I don't know...

Cole: You're a demon beast...

Random guy: BURNED!

Galacta: What does that have to do with figuring out a song that sums up my-

Cole: Have you ever fallen in love before?

Bun: Oooh, it getting kinky now.

Galacta: I-I don't remember...

Bun: I know somebody who has.

Fumu: *glaring*

Random guy: BURNED!

Bun: *troll face*

Falspar: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Meta: *PAWNCH*

Falspar: *KOed*

Nonsurat: K. O.

Arthur: *artyfacepalm*

Cole: -_-' Fine...have you been judged by just your appearance and shunned away? I know the other demons have.

Silverstone and Wolfwrath: *nods*

Galacta: I think so...why?

Cole: Who We Are by Imagine Dragons. END OF STORY. GOOD BYE. SEE YOU LATER.

Random guy: BURNED!

Galacta: Really?

Cole: No...next.

_Drawcia and Paintra - Do you know each other? And are you siblings?_

Drawcia: Who's Paintra?

D. B.: *shrug* I'm goin' home.

Cole: NEXT.

_mkmkmk - What's with Cole and the Scythe? Does that mean you're a Ninjago fan? :D (A.K.A. Who's Cole for this fic?)_

Cole: Yeah, I'm a little bit of a Ninjago fan and I friggin' love Cole but, my real name is Nicole and I have been called Cole since like forever so my name is going to be Cole instead of mkmkmk. Zane is awesome too.

_Zero 2 - Fun fact about you: You're my 10th favorite character, tied with Dark Pit. XD_

02: :)

Cole: Heeeeeey...you're smiling! I think...you don't really have a mouth.

02: :(

Cole: :): It works both ways. :(:

Random guy: BURNED!

_Meta-Knights - The Caramelldansen is a dance that was originally Swedish. Later, someone took it and made an English copy, which some fans use today. When dancing the Caramelldansen, you put your hands cupped like kitty ears on the sides on your head. Then, while moving your hips left to right a lot, touch the bottom of your hands with the top, then cupping them again. Repeat until the song is over. Also, make sure to have water nearby._

Meta-Knights: *dancing*

Cole: Ha! You all look like cats!

Blade: KITTY! WHERE!? WHERE IS KITTY?!

Sword: I want a bunny...Meta Knight killed the last one.

Fumu: *crosses arms* Explain.

Meta: It had rabies.

Cole: I have rabies.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Cole: I was bitten by a dog that had traces of rabies. I got vaccines though.

Falspar: Whew...

Cole: Yeah! I only bit three people! That's great!

Everyone: ...RUN AWAY!

Cole: I've got cookies.

Everyone: *stays*

_All - Try to write fanfic about someone else._

Cole: Well... only the ones in the anime get to participate.

Everyone else: Awwww...

Cole: In fact, the main characters only, Sword and Blade not included.

Sword and Blade: *high-five*

Cole: BEGIN!

* * *

Time guy: Five minutes lateh...

Rellik: WHAT THE HELL TG...

Time guy: *shrug*

* * *

Cole: Alright! Let us see what you've got. Dedede!

Dedede: I mesmerized my piece of work!

Cole: You mean "memorized"?

Dedede: Yeah, whatever *clears throat*

_People were walkin' around a silly town called Cappytown with weirdos living in it called Cappys. Every day they were terrorized by a mean ol' pink piece of bubblegum called Kirby. One day, Kirby decided to try and eat huge patch of watermelons when suddenly, a shadow appeared on the horizon. It was Dedede-man! The savior of-_

Cole: That was terrible. You get an big ol' fat F MINUS!

Escargon: Don't listen to her sir. You story was amazing! *googly eyes*

Cole: Hermaphrodite.

Meta: *laughs*

Fumu: *faints*

Meta: *blushing because she fell into his arms*

Cole: *is a MkxFumu fan*

Arthur: o.o

Nonsurat: O.o

Dragato: o.O

Falspar and Bun: WHAT, does that mean?

Escargon: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Cole: *pulls out scythe* Do you really want to go there?

Escargon: *glares*

Dedede: What does that mean?

Cole: :} HEHEHEH...

Dedede: ?

Cole: *whispers something*

Dedede: O.O No way...

Cole: Either that or he's a homose-

Memu: ENOUGH WITH THAT!

Cole: Yes ma'am.

Parm: *faints*

Cole: Escargon, your getting hated on, so you can't tell us the story you wrote.

Escargon: Good, I didn't want you to hear my amazing work anyway.

Cole: Nerfherder...

Random guy: *gasp* BURNED!

Cole: Bun, you're next.

Bun: *sigh* I only wrote four sentences...

Cole: I could care less.

Bun: Alright...

_There was once a boy. He lived in a lonely upside-down world. His parents gone and danger lurking in every corner. Misery, hate, and pain were his closes friends._

Cole: D8

Bun: What?

Random guy: YOYOYOYO! WE SHOULD WRAP THIS UP COLEY! I THINK CHELL AND THAT WHEAT DUDE ALREADY HAD A KID!

Cole: Can someone get this guy out of here? I mean, I know we've been ignoring him for a while now but seriously, he's getting kinda annoying. Okay, I'm bored of the crappy stories. I can just imagine everyone else's, 'specially Fumu's.

Fumu: *glares* *glances at Meta* *blushes*

Cole: Okay, let's finish it up!

_One more thing. *hugs Sirica* YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE ONLY APPEARED IN TWO EPISODES!_

Silica: *hugs back* I feel so loved.

Knuckle Joe: Yeah right, slut.

Silica: Man-whore.

Knuckle Joe: Yeah, I'm a man. *Flexes* And baby, your my hot sexy whore.

Silica: WHAT!?

Knuckle Joe: *winks* Only become the beast in bed with you babe.

Cole: Eh...

Silica: *furious* OH WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU I'M GONNA-

Cole: That's all folks! For now of course! *laughs nervously*

Knuckle Joe: You're gonna do what? Please me?

Silica: GRAH! *attacks*

Knuckle Joe: *dodges* Damn, I just love a girl who got a wild side.

Silica: *attempts to punch*

Knuckle Joe: *dodges again* Babe, your heart's as cold as ice. You want a bit of heat? I've got plenty of that darling.

Cole: He really takes after his father doesn't he?

Meta: Please, don't remind me. Thanks to you and Joe, I remember when Jecra stuck cameras women's locker rooms.

Cole: Oh God...

S. S.: BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN KIRBY, ANNOYING ORANGE, JUST DANCE BY LADY GAGA, THAT QUOTE FROM MUSHU FROM MULAN TWO, THE TOOTSIE POP COMMERCIAL THINGY ETC.**

* * *

Cole: Alright...DB! Where the hell is everyone!?

DB: Lunch Break.

Cole: Oh.

* * *

Time Guy: Five minutes later back at the castle.

Rellik: -_-'

* * *

Cole: Aaaaaaaaaand, We are back! First up is **sonickirbypokemonfan**! DB! ROLL THE TAPE!

_Kirby : eat everyone_

Kirby: HEEEEYUP!

Everyone: *flying into his mouth*

* * *

_Inside Kirby's stomach._

* * *

Cole: Woah...this is REAL weird... *staring at the stars and galaxies inside Kirby's stomach*

Dedede: GRAH! THE ACID! IT BUUUUUUUURRRRRNNNNNNNNSSSSSSS! *getting burned by floating thingys of stomach acid*

Cole: Oh yeah...Damn it does hurt! LANDIA! GET ME THE FLYING FUCK OUT! NOW DAMMIT! *grabs Landia's tail*

Landia: *belches out fire*

Kirby: O.O HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!*barfs*

Cole: Nevermind...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! next.

_King Dedede : give title of king to Kirby_

Cole: That isn't a very good idea. But do it anyway.

Dedede: *gulps while giving crown to Kirby*

Kirby: *devilish smirk* Poyo poy...

Cole: *puts communicator on Kirby* Three, two, one...action.

Kirby: *gets star rod* *turns everything pink* *makes a LOT of watermelons appear* OBEY ME PEASANTS! I AM YOUR RULER NOW!

All the boys except Escargon and Galacta: GAH! WHY THE FUCK AM I PINK?!

Galacta: I really don't care.

Fumu: *gasp* Sir Meta Knight! Language!

Dark: SHUT UP YOU YELLOW HEADED BITCH!

Escargon: I don't look half bad in pink actually...

Dedede: *blush* I'm going to the bathroom.

Cole: Anyone want to guess what he's gonna do in there?

Bun: Poop?

Dark: Masturbate?

Meta: *cleaning himself off*

Fumu: *nosebleed* *runs to other bathroom*

Dark: Again, masturbate.

Cole: LOL Next.

_Meta Knight : don't wear your mask for two chapters_

Meta: *shrug* *takes off mask*

Cole: *takes a picture* *drops it in DA FANGIRL PIT OF DEWM!*

Japanese fangirls: META NAITO KYOU! KAAWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DESSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

American fangirls: OH MY FUCKING GAWD! IT'S META KNIGHT! HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! I LIKE TOTALLY WANT TO F-

Cole: *slams door* Eh...you okay Mety?

Meta: *about to faint from blushing and thinking weird thoughts*

Cole: I think we should move on now...

Galacta: I think so too...

Cole: *throws him into the pit* next.

Fangirls: Ew...pink chicken.

_Bandanna Dee : throw your spear at any person_

Bandana: *dressed like a mime* *throws spear at Escargon* YEAH! I'M HAVING SNAIL TONIGHT!

Escargon: OW!

Cole: I like fire.

Dedede: *back and looks pleased* I feel a lot better now.

Fumu: *back and has a tissue* My nose hurts.

Cole: You have a nose?

DB: COLE, WE HAVE A SCHEDULE TO KEEP UP WITH! Next.

_Tiff : kiss King dedede_

Fumu: o.o wut

Dedede: *picks her up, swings her around and French kisses her*

Fumu: *limp*

Meta: *furious* *kills Dedede*

Cole: D8)

Escargon: D;

Fumu: *wakes up* *runs to bathroom with four containers of mouthwash*

Cole: ...next?

_Tuff : and dance_

Cole: _Just dance. _

_Gonna be okay. _

_Da do do. _

_Just dance. _

_To that record babe. _

_Da do do!_

Bun: *break dances*

Cole: next. *revives Dedede*

Meta: *about to kill him*

Cole: *stops him* I SAID NEXT GODDAMMIT!

_Escargoon: go to france_

Escargon: Cole, can you mail this letter to my mother? It's my will.

Cole: Um...okay?

Escargon: *gets on plane* *looks out door* Farewell...my friends.

Dark: I am NOT your friend! Hermaphroditic bastard...

Dedede: No Essie! Don't go! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE!

Dark: Homosexual douchebag...

Cole: LANGUAGE. We're trying to keep this T rated remember?

Dark: -.- bitch...

Meta: Didn't he just kiss Fumu?

Fumu: *back and shivering with disgust*

Dark: Yeah...I guess Dedede is bisexual as well.

Fumu: ?

Everyone else: ...

Escargon: I'm sorry my king,*turns away dramatically* but I must. *whispers* I love you...and I will continue to love you even through death...goodbye, my love.

Dedede: *sobbing* No...no it's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!

Cole: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT'S FAIR OR NOT! *picks up Escargon and throws him into the plane*

Airplane: *takes off*

Dedede: NOOOOOOOOOOO-

SS: *eats him* Hey, how many of the same people have I eaten so far?

Cole: *shrug* Moving on...

_Marx : pick up a orange without using your mouth_

Marx: Tsh, easy as pie. *stabs orange with wings*

Annoying Orange: DALALALALA DALALALALALA!

Marx: What the frick?

Annoying Orange: Ha! Your purple! That's weird!

Marx: *eats him* He tastes awful.

Cole: I hate that show...next.

_Magolor : eat zero_

Magolor: ...how?

Cole: I have no idea...Soul Form?

Magolor: Okay.

Zero Two: NO.

Magolor: *eats him* 0.0 *spartan warrior outfit* HE TASTES...LIKE CHICKEN!

Tokkori: That's offensive.

DynaBlade: *nods in agreement*

Galacta: *eyeroll* How do I keep getting back up here?

Cole: *kills him* DON'T ASK.

Bun: *shivering in fear*

_Taranza : be awesome_

Taranza: :) Sorry I'm already awesome.

Magolor: *drooling*

Cole: How is that even possible?

Dark: This is the fucking Kirby universe. ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE.

_Galacta knight : get married to meta knight_

Cole:_ He's dead...hehehe...hahaha...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Meta: :D

Fumu: *shoots Galacta's dead body*

Dead Galacta: *twitches*

Fumu: *shoots again* Just to be sure._  
_

Meta: 0.0

Cole: We should move on.

_Dark meta knight : fly and fight marx_

Dark: OH BRING IT ON YOU PURPLE MARSHMELLOW!

Marx: YOU WANT MARSHMELLOWS? I'LL GIVE YOU MARSHMELLOWS. *BEEEEAAAAMS*

Dark: *is a pile of ash*

Cole: BURNED. *revives him*

Dark: *shocked* I-I-I th-thought you h-hated m-m-me...

Cole: *wink*

Dark: *stare*

_Nightmare : give yourself a nightmare_

Nightmare: *goes to sleep*

Noddy: *wriggles into his pillow*

Nightmare: *wakes up* AH! I WAS DREAMING I WAS SURROUND BY A BUNCH OF GIRLS THAT WERE REALLY GUYS IN REALISTIC COSTUMES AND THEY WERE TRYING TO-

Cole: *shoves him into the fangirl pit*

Fangirls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Nonsurat: *throws up*

Cole: _Clean that up..._

Nonsurat: *nods*

_Zero : go on a date with Nightmare_

Zero: :D *jumps into the pit* HAPPY DAYS ARE HERE AGAIN!

Fangirls: ZEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOO!

Zero Two: *jealous*

Cole: Anyone else want to join them?

Nearly all guys: *raises hand*

Meta: *metafacepalm* No.

Kirby: *looking really eager* YES.

Cole: WELL YOU CANT. NEXT.

_Lololo and Lalala: Twerk_

Lololo: Do we really-

Cole: YES.

Lalala: But why-?

Cole: JUST. DO. IT.

Lololo and Lalala: *twerking*

Everyone: Creepy...

Honey: *begins to cry and hides behind Iroo*

Iroo: *faints*

Honey: B( You've got to be fucking kidding me.

Fumu: O.O

_Rick and Kine : how many licks does to get to the center of a tootsie pop ?_

Rick: Uh...how am I supposed to know? I only eat apples.

Kine: What's a Tootsie Pop?

_Coo : answer that question_

Coo: *holding a Tootsie Pop* One. *lick* Two *lick* Three. *lick* *crunch*

Tootsie Pop: *gone*

Cole: How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? The world may never know.

Dark: *eyeroll* Wow, so original Miss Dumbass.

Cole: *kisses him*

Dark: *blush*

Everyone: *stunned*

Dark: *purring*

Fumu: *looking at Meta*

Meta: ...

Cole: Next?

_Nago : Eat Pitch_

Nago: *munching on Tokkori* Meow? *eats Pitch*

_Pitch : eat Tokkori_

Pitch: *belches* Ew...and why does my butt burn really badly? *coughing out feathers*

Cole: **GAAAAAAAAAH! THE RAINBOW UNICORNS ON CRACK ARE INVADING!**

Pitch: That's wasn't what I was asking.

Rainbow unicorns on crack: *making everything explode*

Cole: That reviewer was right. Don't trust the crack unicorns.

Everyone: YA THINK?

Cole: No. I can't remember where I put my mind.

Everyone: ...

Galacta: You lost it?

Fumu: He's back again.

Galacta: *wink* Only for you babe.

Meta: *cracks knuckles*

Galacta: ...

Cole: I LIKE CHOCOLATE RAINBOWS. Next?

Silica: WHAT!? CHOCOLATE?! WHERE!?

Cole: Nowhere because I'm badass like that. *badass pose with top hat*

Silica: *bitch-slaps*

Cole: :(

_Chuchu and Ribbon : fight over Kirbys love_

Chuchu: OH BRING IT ON BITCH!

Ribbon: *seething with rage* That isn't a way to speak to a princess.

Chuchu: PRINCESS, MY ASS. YOU'RE NO FIT TO BE A PRINCESS THAN NIGHTMARE IS TO BE A RAINBOW HIPPY.

Nightmare: Peace. *hugs a tree*

Ribbon: Why you little bitch...

Kirby: *ogling at Chuchu* Woah...she's got the wild side. I like that.

Meta: ...

Kirby: Yeah, Ribbon's a bit too clingy don't you think?

Meta: I'm going to wash out your mouth with rye soap.

Chuchu and Ribbon: IF YOU DARE DO THAT TO MY LOVE, I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS.

Chuchu: NO, HE IS MINE!

Ribbon: NO MINE!

Both: *cat fight*

***HUGE ASS THUNDERY SOUND***

Cole: Hey! It's back!

Random guy: Sup?

Cole: Oh...hey...you're back...

Random guy: *naughty smirk* Only came back for that babe. *points to Silica*

Silica: Oh great, now he's hitting on me instead of Fumu.

Cole: Why do think that is so?

Silica: *hair flip* Because I'm so much hotter than her.

Random guy: *drooling* DAMN STRAIGHT.

Fumu: Hey!

Silica: Tsh. It's true.

_Grand Doomer : announce to everyone that you're awesome_

***HUGE ASS THUNDERY SOUND***

Grand Doomer: **_Hello, peasants. It is I, GRAND DOOMER! AND I...am awesome._**

Cole: *drooling*

Dark: *red eyes* _That son of a bitch...stealing my girl...he will pay._

_Whispy Woods : get in a race with jet Kirby_

Whispy: The first one to the other side of the forest wins. Okay?

Kirby: *equips Jet* YEAH. BRING IT ON TREE.

Cole: ON YOUR MARK. GET SET. RACE!

Tree on the other side of the track: *stretches branch across the finish line*

Cole: WE HAVE A WINNER: WHISPY WOODS!

Kirby: But I didn't even have a chance to charge up...

Whispy: *troll face*

_Keeby and Shadow Kirby : become more famous than Kirby_

Cole: *kills Kirby* There, now they're more famous than Kirby, because Kirby is a loser and Shadow if friggin' adorable.

Keeby: What about me?

Cole: You look like a lemon drop and those are Silvie's favorite candies.

SS: *eats Keeby*

Keeby: _OH, WHAT A WORLD! What a world..._

Cole: I LEIK DEM CHEEZ ITZ.

_Dark Matter : Be Happy_

Dark Matter: Do what again?

Cole: Be happy.

Dark Matter: ...I don't know how...

Cole: Well...smile.

Dark Matter: *smiles* *stops* I don't feel any better.

Cole: Zero, go hug your servant.

Zero Two: Zero is still in the pit.

Cole: The you hug him. Your the one with wings.

Zero Two: *huggles DarK Matter*

Dark Matter: _...I'm different..._

Cole: Aw...poor baby. *huggles and kisses* That feel better, Pumpkin?

Dark: _That little asshole... Why are they always stealing her from me?_

Dark Matter: *smiles slightly* *nods* Thank you. I've never felt such emotion before. It makes me feel good.

Cole: *cuddles*

Dark Matter: (c:)

Cole: Shall we move on?

DB: *tears up schedule* Whatever. We're way behind anyway.

_Adeliene : challenge Drawcia to a painting competition_

Adeliene: Madame Drawcia! I challenge thee to a paint duel!

Drawcia: *game face* I accept. But be warned, Young One, my being was made to paint!

*Epic Paint War*

Cole: It's a tie.

Both: WHAT!?

Cole: both of you painted the same thingy. A blubberfish thingy with spiked dorsal fins and a huge anal fin.

Adeliene: I didn't paint that!

Drawcia: Nor did I. I painted the Lor Starcutter drifting through space.

Adeliene: I painted an Aurora Borealis with stars speckling the background.

Dark: *snickering in a corner*

_Daroach : rob everyone_

_Alright that's all for now_

_From skpfa_

Daroach: ALRIGHT! *runs around stealing stuff* Lets see what I've got... Sword's helmet, Blade's ponytail, Dark Meta's mask, Meta's mantle, Sectona's scepter, Adeliene's paintbrush, Drawcia's hat, a scarfy tooth, a tuft of Wolfwrath's fur, Cole's chocolate rainbow cereal, Dedede's robe, Escargon's will, Dark Matter's sword, a bit of Zero's skin, a feather from Zero Two's wing, Fumu's diary, Bun's soccerball, Memu's earings, Parm's waistcoat button, SilverStone's gem, Taranza's glove, Falspar's mohawk wig, Nonsurat's white piece of armor, Dragato's cape, Arthur's plume, one of Whispy's apples, Rick's fur, Coo's feathers, Kine's sanity, and a LOT of other things...

Cole: GIVE MEH BACK MAH CHOCOLATE.

Daroach: *smug* I already sold everything to the Black Market.

Cole: WHY? WHY!?

Daroach: Except for a few things I want to keep for myself. *reading Fumu's diary* Ho-ly crap...naughty stuff, this is.

Fumu: H-hey! Give me back my diary!

Daroach: ;3 no

Cole: Let's move on. Next person! **My Imagination12**!

_YOU CHEARED ME UP AFTER A REVIEW THAT I NOT LIKE! Lol, loved my entrance. XD_

Cole: Aw shucks...I try.

_Magolor, hug me now! I am ur biggest fangirl :D_

Magolor: *silence*

Cole: *poofs her in*

MI12: I LOVE YOU MAGGIE! *epic glomp*

Magolor: c:

MI12: :)

Magolor: :D

Cole: ...next?

_Landia, roast Nightmare anyone? He tasted of steak._

Landia: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! *toasts Nightmare*

Cole and MI12: *samples*

MI12: Hm...needs a bit more salt.

Cole: *nods*

Landia: -_-' *puts salt*

Cole: Better. :)

MI12_: Kirby, ... durp... XD_

Kirby: Doirp, DERP, darp, dwape...DARR! *cross-eyed*

MI12: *pokes Taranza* _Taranza, U have a loooot of hands..._

Taranza: YESH. DAT MEENS MOAR CUDDLEZ FER MAH KNIGHTS!

Meta, Daaku, Galacta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Taranza: *CUDDLEZ EPICALLY*

Galacta: *dies*

Daaku and Meta: *shivering*

Cole: *angry*

Fumu: *wants to kill*

MI12: *laughing obnoxiously*

Sectona: *pokes her shoulder* Hi.

MI12: _AAAAAAAHHHHHH A WASP BEE THING! GEUT IT AWAYYYYYY FROM MEEEEEEEEE! *hides behind Magolor* Save me Magolor. DX_

Magolor: *transform* MAGOLOR SOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUULLL! *eats Sectona*

Sectona: GAH! *pokes around stomach*

Magolor: O.O *throws up*

Sectona: *happy*

_Zero Two, some people call u oxygen: O2_

Cole: Hi, Oxygen.

Zero Two: STFU.

MI12_: SEE U LATER! *throws a lamppost at Secitona* THE LAMPPOSTS HAVE STARTED TO ATTACK!_

Cole: *poofs her away* Okay! That's all for now! See you later!

Kirby Crew: BYE!


End file.
